John Marston's wonderful afterlife
by InvaderBrutus
Summary: Rated M for language and violence. May contain romance in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The End  or Is it?

**Hey there everypony and cowboys! This is my first story ever, really, so don't go too hard on me with criticizing. I do appreciate it, but you get my point. So enjoy, read and write a review please. Let me know if you had some ideas to the future of the story.**

''Hello, John.'' Agent Ross hissed through his teeth, grinning. ''How convenient to meet you like this.'' He said, with a smug grin on his face. ''The pleasure ain't quiet on my side ...'' he replied. _Between a rock and a hard place_, john thought. He was in a serious pickle. Behind him was the barn and in front of him about 20 soldiers plus a few ''Bureau'' agents who came to finish what he started. _Bill, Javier, Dutch … now me._ ''I should have known I couldn't trust you bastards in the end!'' he shouted with a sound of resignation in his voice. ''Made me do all the dirty work, just so you don't get your hands dirty.'' ''You know that we have no other choice, we have to do that, if we want to make sure that New Austin is a safer place.'' Edgar responded. ''Filthy liars and dogs, nothing but filthy liars.'' John mumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, as time around him began to slow down more and more until everyone seemed like they froze to ice. He would use his famous trick the last time, but with the 6 shots he got, he would make sure to make every bullet count. _Deadeye._

He opened his eyes again and took aim at the first person, what seemed to him to go like for an eternity, was for his enemies just a split second that he needed to pull his gun. Time began to speed up again. As everything in the world began to move in normal speed he took his first shot at one of the 2 agents that came to kill him. The projectile launched out of the barrel of his colt, in the same split second he moved it by an inch and took a second shot, then a third.

When he fired his 4th shot, the first reached its target and pierced trough the poor man's skull. As the bullet spun, it started to grind a huge hole in his head, the entry hole was still small, but as it wandered through his brain, it ruptured more and more mass with it, leaving a huge hole at the backside of his head as it exited his brain.

The same thing repeated with the other 4 as he shot his sixth bullet. Finally someone shouted ''Fucking kill him! _**NOW **_!'' The first shot was fired as one of the soldiers rifle cracked, in the meantime, the last body dropped to the ground, leaving a huge bloody mess of brain juice behind it. All that John Marston lastly could do was to smirk, then the first projectile hit him, then the second, then more followed.

He suddenly watched himself from a different angle, as he saw himself being pierced and crushed by so many bullets. After 5 seconds of mass gunfire it came to a halt, he could hear his breath rattle in his ruptured and destroyed lungs. He had more holes then a Swiss cheese. Slowly he started dropping his revolver next to him, then falling on his knees, trying to apprehend what happened. He was in a full shock, he looked in front of him, into the eyes of his murderers for the last time. He saw guilt in everyone's eyes, but the agents.

He then dropped backwards and died, lying in a puddle of his own blood.

One of the agents lit a cigar and looked at his corpse with a glimpse of disgust in his eyes. _Good riddance. _He thought.

Well well, that's the end of the first chapter, sure is quiet short, but I intend to write more on it. Oh I hope you people like it D: Share, review, fave, follow, do whatever you like but please review :D

See you later, 'gater.


	2. Chapter 2: Redemption

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long XD I'm extremely indecisive about story writing, so I had a**** little blockade. But now I have an idea for further writing. NOTICE! I have no main concept to this story, so I just randomly write stuff up, and post it until it some when ends. I'm such a looser XD**

Chapter 2: Redemption

It felt like it took forever. He was floating through white nothingness, at least he knew he was floating, but he only realized it since what he'd recall to be 10 minutes... or was it an hour? A day?

''Am I dead?'' he whispered to himself. _Why am I whispering? There's nobody there who could hear me anyways…_

''**Oh if you only knew how wrong you are about that.'' **

John winced at the sound of the echoing voice. He looked around in panic ''Who said that?'' Suddenly, the space around him began to glow unbearable white, forcing him to close his eyes to a crack.

Out of thin air, not sure if where he was even existed air, a strange shape came into his view. The still blurry shape started to become more human, walking up to him. John now regained his full eyesight again, recognizing this man in front of him again.

''**So we meet again, Mr. Marston.'' **John was somewhat shocked, yet he wasn't all too surprised, seeing THAT guy here. Of all places, of all people, it had to be that guy.

He wore a Stove pipe and a black jacket, his mouth was covered by a common mustache. He looked human, yet something was awkwardly off about him, as if he was something else, disguised as a human.

''I thought I damned you to hell'' John shouted, now suddenly unable to move, as if invisible restraints were locked on his entire body

''**Oh John, do I have to repeat myself? Manny have damned me. But Hell certainly is not the place I'm from.'' **He looked at him somewhat sympathetic, yet John knew he must've been planning something gruesome

''Well, what the heck do you want from me? I'm dead now anyways, at least... I do believe so.''

The stranger chuckled, holding back a laugh at John's unawareness. ''**And no, you most certainly aren't dead. Yes your earthly body has been shattered, but your soul ...'' **he poked john's chest with his index finger ''**… is still in best condition.'' **

Marston's expression grew more baffled, not knowing what he was talking about. '' Then is this purgatory? Or what am I doing in this g- … in this forsaken shit hole?''

''**Cutting right to the chase, are we?'' **He smiled with an smug expression ''**Well, as you remember, Mr. Edgar Ross promised you redemption, if you kill your former gang's other leaders. He promised you to free your family as well. Which was actually the first reason why you killed them, but anyhow, he didn't keep his promise, and that's why he will burn in hell for what he made you do.'' **

He blinked, a bit awe struck, he tried to ask ''Uh ... and what do you want from me now?''

''**I will grant you what Mr. Ross couldn't manage to give you.''**

John lifted an eyebrow

''**Redemption, Mr. Marston. I can't bring you back to the place where you were born, grew up, and died horribly, but I can bring you back to life in a place where violence and murder is a highly foreign subject. A place where you can think about all the things you did in your past life, a place of harmony and peace. Somewhere that you could call, how you earthlings would call it ''**_**Eden**_**''. ''**

''Let me get this straight, you can't bring me back to my wife and son, yet you bring me to a place that is absolutely foreign to me, and expect me to just accept fate?'' John didn't like it, he didn't like any bit of it.

''**John I wish I could do else, but you don't have a choice, unless you wish to stand in front of the last judgment, where you can try explain why you killed so many people. Or you could go to Equestria, and try to right at least half of all your wrongs you committed in your past life. Until you die of old age that is. I offer you a second chance, to continue life, and undo what you have done, so you have a chance to walk through heavens gates.''**

He didn't like the sound of it, yet the stranger had a very good offer. He never thought about what would come after his death. He only always cared about today, but didn't really think that he could really go to hell for all the things he did_. So Hell DOES exist_. He thought.

''Wait, how did you call that place? E- what? ''

''**Equestria.''**

''Fine, I'll go, but can I keep my stuff?''

''**Don't worry, you will keep everything on your journy, but the horse.''**

''What? How am I supposed to travel long distances? I don't even know if they have a train!'' He glared angrily at the mysterious mustached man, who had now a rather quiet amused look on his face.

John suddenly felt his limbs released from the invisible restraints that held him back. He felt his body speeding up going into a direction, but couldn't tell where since everyplace seemed just completely blank ''What the-'' His vision began to blurr out forcibly, as he became extremely sleepy.

The final sentence he heard, coming from the man before he became unconscious was:

''**Where you will go, you won't need a horse. Trust me about it ..'' **

**YES, still no ponies, BUT I PROMISE next chapter there will be ponies, lots of them. I had some romance in mind for later chapters, maybe even clopfiction, lol. But name me your ideas, people, let me know if I should put something different in future chapters, until then, see ya later, gators!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise and shine, Mr Marston

Chapter 3 – Awakening

John awakes to the sound of chirping birds. Little beams of light shone through the small slits in the top of his hat, which was lying on his face, to cover him from the now warm welcoming sun. He took his hat off and lifted himself into a sitting position.

His mouth felt awfully dry. He flicked his tongue, his eyes still closed, forcing them into a crack _Uhg, broad daylight. Have I been drinking again?_ ''Would explain the dryness and the bad dream … no, no that makes no sense. I would've had an awful headache by now.''

He found himself sitting against a tree, waking up to what felt like the most horrible dream he ever had. Good thing he was awake now. _And here I thought I died miserably, lying in a puddle of my own blood …_

He then leaned forward making a gesture to stand on his legs. Slowly, still feeling a bit shaky he gets up and starts patting his jeans. Now that his eyes were accustomed to the sun, he took a better glance on his surroundings.

_An apple orchard.. hmm, seems odd._ He remembered there were no apple farms in New Austin, at least none he knew of. ''Wait a sec. I can't be in New Austin.. this place looks very odd.'' He could see mountains stretching over the horizon, a … castle? Something that looks like a castle chiseled into the rocky sides of one of those mountains.

''What the heck? Where in Austin's sake am I?''

His confusion was quickly put aside, as his train of thought was interrupted by the growling sounds of his own stomach. He laid a hand over his waist. _When was the last time I ate something decent … ? I can't remember …_ He looks up. _Might aswell give those deliciously juicy looking apples a try._

On the other side of the tree, where he was standing were faint voices audible, coming nearer.

''… now watch, lil' sis', lem'me show you how ta properly buck a tree.'' And with that sayd, the orange coated pony swiftly contracted her rear legs in midair only to retract them out with full force against the apple tree, striking it hard, causing the tree to lose all it's apples.

The gunslinger didn't knew what hit him, as his visual world around him seemed to vanish in a flush of red and green apples, knocking him to the ground in surprise, making him to curse out.

The two ponies winced at the sound of cussing behind the tree. They gave each other a puzzled gaze, but went around the tree only to be more dumbfounded in before.

''Woah, Nelly!'' Applejack managed to shout out in bewilderment. ''What in Tarnation are you supposed ta be?''

After a second, John regained his composure again, surprisingly with the apple still in his hand. But as he glanced at the two ponies, he let the apple fall to the ground. He couldn't believe what he saw: An orange coated horse with a cowboy hat and a smaller one that wore a tie on it's mane, what looked like a filly. This all seemed still very normal, despite them looking like they've been coloured by a stupid prankster.

But what made him speechless was, that one moved it's jaw, and made noises that sounded like words.

''Uh sis … ?'' the filly asked her older sibling '' … he looks scary …''

_Again! They did it again!_

The outlaw had a hard time making any sense out of this, dumbstruck, as he was, he couldn't give the mare an answer, but several thoughts rushed through his head.

_So THAT'S what you meant by I won't need a horse … ha ha, very funny. THIS is by far the WORST joke I've ever seen …_

As he finally manned up to break the awkward silence, he started introducing him properly.

''Well uhm .. Howdy, my name's John, John Marston … and uhh .. I don't clearly have any idea where I am right now, but what I am certain of, is that I'm not supposed to be here.''

The tangerine coloured mare gave him an unsure look at first, nodded at the last part of his sentence and started introducing herself ''Well, good day, pardner, name's Applejack, and this little sweetheart cowering behind me is Applebloom. Pardon her, but you really don't look like the most sympathetic fella. And you're mighty right there, you don't belong in our apple orchard.''

_Applejack and Applebloom … these are some oddly strange name's, that's for sure._

John took out a cigarette from his case and started lighting it up with a match, while Applejack tried to explain where he was. _Thank god I still have these … literally._

_Now HOLD ON A SEC._

He had to cough a few times before he managed to speak up again, the question now burning to leave his tongue. ''So … you are trying to tell me, that _you two_ run this place? I mean, are there no humans? Where am I?''

''Well, Mr. Marston, as you can see, you are in Sweet Apple Acres, and it's being run by the Apple family. We live here with our granny Smith and my older brother big Macintosh. I sure as hay don't know what a human could be.''

John cleared his throat a little ''Uh, you don't mind askin' me If I could stay for a night or two? Since I don't have nowhere else to stay right now. And… uh I'm sure you have something to drink and eat as well around here?'' his stomach following suit to the question with a growling.

Applejack chuckled ''Well sure do, stranger. But it'll cost ya.''

With that, the cowboy threw his finished cigar to the ground and took a small bag with coins and dollars in it, he held it up in front of their snout's, showing off. ''Don't worry, missy. I go-'' ''You're goin' to pick that up again, right?'' ''Excuse me?''

''That stump you threw to the ground. We ain't no dumpster here! Could you please pick that up again?''

John only grumbled a few inaudible words to himself, and bowed down, picking it up again, putting it into a pocket on his vest.

''Didn't your momma teach you _some_ manners? Anyways, follow me. I'll lead you to our barn, there you will be served a nice meal, which is if you can afford it, and after that I will show you our guestroom.''

_Some nice company you made me acquainted with, god._


End file.
